


Stronger with you

by angelapima



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Cute, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapima/pseuds/angelapima
Summary: Marinette is worried about Alya who was in an accident and Adrien sneaks out to confront her.





	Stronger with you

Adrien knew it was probably a bad idea. He knew that if Ladybug were to find out he had used his powers for personal reasons she whould be furious. But he was sure for one thing, he was going to do this, for Marinette. He was sure that she was sick worried for Alya, he had seen her earlier at school (and although she had hid it quite well) he could see the worry and fear in her sad eyes.   
  
He understood it, he was worried for Alya too. She was hit by a car on her way to school and, even though the teacher said it was nothing serious, they still hadn't heard anything from her and she was still in the hospital. His best friend, Nino, had went there immediately after school and had told him that she only had only cracked her left arm a little but they kept her there to run a few tests on her. This way they whould be sure that she had no serious injuries from the accident. Adrien knew that he couldn't do anything to help Alya. He could, however, comfort her best friend who was worried sick, his own friend, Marinette.  
  
He waited a bit until he could alert Natalie that he was going to sleep a bit early because he was tired, to make sure that no one would be looking for him. He moved the pillows in a way that it whould look like he was sleeping and said the words that now came to him so naturally, after all this time..  
  
"Plagg, claws out"   
  
He then quickly jumped out of the window and made a complicated rout to Mari's house, just in case someone saw him. He didn't want to put her in danger. On the way he was thinking of an excuse for his visit.   
  
He spotted her on the roof of her house, leaning against the railing with her head in her hands. A great opportunity for him.   
  
He landed softly a few steps behind her, making (purposely) just enough noice for her to hear him.   
  
"Is that you Chat?" She asked, but it sounded like she was sure.   
  
"The one and only" he answered cheerfully. His voice got a serious tone when he added "What are you doing alone up here in the middle of the night, Princess? Is there something bothering you?"   
  
She turned his way and he noted that even though she wasn't crying at that moment that her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She avoided eye contact.   
  
"It's really nothing, Kitten, nothing that I should bother you with. It's just me overreacting over something simple, as always". She had her arms around her torso as if she was hugging herself. She looked so lonely, with her tear-stained face, her sprightly ruffled hair in front of the dark city of Paris.   
  
"Don't say that"- he took a few steps towards her until he was right in front of her and placed his hands on his shoulders-" whatever this thing that bothers you is it clearly must be important for you to worry so much. And if it's important to you then i want to listen about it; if that is ok with you of course"   
  
She looked ar him for a good 5 seconds without saying anything. Then suddenly her eyes watered and she threw her arms around him and held him tight. Chat embraced her back, put one had in her hair and started petting her lightly.   
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging, Marinette was sobbing and Chat was whispering words of comfort.   
  
"Marinette, are you cold? You are shivering" he sounded concerned.  
  
"A little" she managed to say after a while.   
  
He run his hands down her arms and held her hands. " Let's go inside, ok? I'll stay for as long as you want me to" he said with a small smile.   
  
Marinette just nobbed and pulled him lightly torward the trap-door leading to her room. They both went inside. Chat sat on the bed, witj his back against the wall. Marinette, on the other hand, looked unsure of what to do. She was looking at the sheets.   
  
"Princess, come here" he said and as if he had cast a spell on her she immediately started moving closer to him. She sat in front of him, horizontally, put her legs over his, hugged him and burried her face on his shoulder.

This time she didn't sob, she silently cried. Chat just held her. Then after 15, or maybe 20 minutes, she took a few deep breaths and once they became somewhat stable, she started speaking. 

"My best friend, Alya, she was in an accident today. Everyone says she is going to be fine, even Nino, her boyfriend said that she'll be out of the hospital. And although I want to believe them i just, there is a part of me that still worries that something will go wrong. And the fact that I can't do anything to help help her makes me feel so useless" she whispered.

"It's all going to be fine. Have faith in all the doctors and the nurses, they know what they are doing. And don't ever, ever say that you are useless. There are things that sometimes you can't control. I'm a superhero and there are things that I can't control. Even Ladybug, I'm sure that there are things that even she can't control, but she is still hardworking, and amazing, and skilled. No one can control everything. But know that Alya is a very lucky person to have someone as caring and kind as you as a friend." Marinette had turned and was now looking at him.

"Thank you Chat, your words really mean a lot to me" she kissed him on the cheek and layed back on him.

Chat blushed, he wasn't expecting that, he turned to answer but by then Marinette was fast asleep. He chuckled. He lifted her and layed her flat on her bed, he put her covers over her and closed the light. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. 

"Sleep, well Princess. You really are a great person I'm very glad that I can call you my friend" 

He left the room and went back to his house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, liking and commending <3


End file.
